Case Cracked: Dual Theory
This is an offical AGaming game. Don't mess with it. ---- Case Cracked: Dual Theory is a detective video game for the Nintendo DS. It was released on December 14, 2008. The events of Dual Theory take place 6 months after Case Cracked chronologically. The name Dual Theory refers to the capabilities of the DS double screens, and also to the two main protagonist's different ways of thinking. The series' main protagonist, Katsuya Takanama, is no longer being mentored by Miyoshi Nara, and is no longer a junior detective. Miyoshi Nara is now a chief detective, so Katsuya's new partner is his arch-rival, Tenzu Daiyaro. Gameplay (See Gameplay in Case Cracked) The gameplay of Dual Theory closely resembles that of Case Cracked, except for the lack of 3D graphics, and the loss of the exploration mode. Instead, you must use the touch screen to navigate crime scenes and rooms, picking up the evidence by tapping it. Katsuya's ability to sense and see negative energy returns, but is now activated by tapping R button when Katsuya prompts you. During examination, the new touch screen controls allow you to examine evidence like never before. The tools are the same as Case Cracked (See Tools in Case Cracked), except that they are each controlled with the stylus. There are also a few DS exclusives. During interrogation, you can now notice expressions on the person's face, and delve further into it. At certain times in the game, you switch between Katsuya and Tenzu to get a different perspective on each piece of information. Later on in the game, you will be able to switch freely. Gameplay with Katsuya Katsuya's perspective and narration are generally more light-hearted and jokey. When playing as him, players can see negative energy when prompted, by pressing the R button. As he is still quite inexperienced, he generally finds it harder to get information out of people, but is adept at finding evidence at crime scenes. Gameplay with Tenzu Tenzu is a lot more down to earth, and is harsh talking and serious. You cannot see negative energy when playing as Tenzu, but Tenzu has a scary influence that allows him to find, decipher and get information a lot easier. He is notably the harder of the two to play as. Plot There are 5 long episodes in Dual Theory. They each tie into a main storyline. Story Things have changed in the SID. Katsuya Takanama has been promoted from his role as junior detective. Miyoshi Nara is no longer his mentor, and is now a chief detective. Tenzu Daiyaro no longer has a 100% success rate, and the threat of supernatural crime is rising more than ever. After Tenzu tampers with files to make a friend involved in a case look innocent, The Boss decides to take drastic measures by issuing the worst possible punishment; six months working as Katsuya's partner in the field. As if this wasn't bad enough, a vast number of negative energy related deaths in the Central Toka area has put the S.I.D. under massive pressure. Characters S.I.D. Members -Katsuya Takanama; The game's and series' main protagonist. Katsuya is notably less naive than in Case Closed for Wii, due to his higher rank and experience. He is able to detect and see negative energy. -Tenzu Daiyaro; The game's 'guest' protagonist. Originally portrayed as a bad guy, Tenzu is forced to work with Katsuya after tampering with evidence. -Miyoshi Nara; Formerly Katsuya's mentor, Miyoshi is now a Chief Detective alongside Mr Guild and others. Her role is severely downplayed for the duration of this game. -Mr Guild; A Chief Detective, Mr Guild seems to have developed a certain respect for Katsuya and his abilities in the six month time skip between Case Cracked and Dual Theory. -The Boss; Still not seen at all in this game, The Boss is the Chief of the S.I.D, and is heard in phone calls. He retires at the climax of the game, implying that he is quite old. -Fergy Benozaro; Nicknamed 'Frog', Fergy is always eating. He supplies information for the protagonists. Others -Darks; A frequent negative energy user, Darks is the game's main antagonist. He heads the DG (Darks' Gang), and uses negative energy to transform him and his cronies into monster-like creatures. -Darks' Gang; Often abbreivated as DG, Darks' Gang are crazy negative energy users that are responsible for numerous criminal activities. Episodes Unlike the original Case Cracked, Dual Theory consists of five elongated episodes that tie into the main storyline which concerns Darks' Gang. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2008